Always Be Mine
by VikaKyura
Summary: Orihime managed to free from his grip, she wanted to be free, so Grimmjow was letting her fly. But, what did he do to re-arrest her? Nothing. Mind to read and review, please?


**Disclaimer : Bleach is Kubo Tite's**

Please forgive me for the similarity if someone ever wrote story about this idea before, but this fic is pure come from my mind.

Warning: OOC, forgive about grammar, inspired by a song Always be my baby by David Cook.

Let's enjoy!

* * *

**Always Be ****Mine**

Grimmjow J X Orihime I.

Orihime managed to free from his grip, she wanted to be free, so Grimmjow was letting her fly. But, what did he do to re-arrest her? Nothing.

* * *

Orihime and Grimmjow spent their days of togetherness in happiness. They were one feeling in different souls, for moments in their time and it always seemed their love life were would be everlasting. That Orihime would always be Grimmjow's and The guy would always be Orihime's.

Grimmjow had this way about him, his wild characters, his harsh attitude, his cunning expression, his unpredictable act, his beliefs on himself and even everything about him seemed cocky, Orihime couldn't bring herself to get irritated or feared, instead stunned.

She loved his charismatic self and his posture so much. Even for her pure and innocent mind, everything about that guy were so endearing and alluring. She couldn't help herself not to fall onto his hand.

Grimmjow always knew that the girl was crazy about him. It showed clearly in her face and gestures anywhere he was around. She always blushed, flushed, stunned, fluttered, dumbfounded, stuttered, mesmerized, desperate to hold him near. He was confident.

Otherwise, his feeling for the girl was unquestioned. Despite of her adult body size whose always be his interest, she was pure innocent. It's always amazed him how cauld the girl was kind and so strong in that weak body. She was carefree, cheerful and always positive. She was full of color, as if every kindness in this world was dwelled in her alone. Those things lured him to the girl. The girl completely locked him cause everything about her were lusted him. They attached to each other.

So, it never crossed his mind when one day Orihime would uttering this thing. Honestly it shocked him.

"Grimmjow, say, do you love me?" said a girl in wondered grey eyes.

It was so stupid how can the girl still asked such silly question despite of all he was done to her.

"Huh? Don't ask that stupid question." He laughed.

The girl puffed her cheeks. "It's not stupid. It's an important statement. How can you didn't think the same?"

It was so fun to see her acting like that. He smirked, "Why still questioned things like feelings when we already hold each other? "

"Why, you say?"

"You are mine and I am yours. What else you want to know?" He replied easily.

"It's not that simple, Grimmjow. I want to know what you feel about me, right now!" she shouted in annoy.

Grimmjow lifted his brow, "Why are you exaggerating this?"

"I just.. never hear anything from you about you like me or love me." She was back to her senses.

"I want you." He answered in short.

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"What is what?"

"I am not a thing you can play with just because you want! I am not your toy."

Grimmjow grabbed orihime's hand, make her gasped. "Who say that you a toy?"

"B-but you treat me like one.." she stuttered.

Grimmjow get annoyed, then he kissed Orihime rough and passionately.

"Nnnnn"

He stopped when he felt something warm and wet through her lips. She was crying. He released her mouth and speak, "What now? You cry because I kiss you?"

"You don't love me. You _just_ want me." She mumbled.

"Everything you bring up is absurd." He whirled, turn his back off her. How can she was so stupid? Why she couldn't see what he felt tough his act? He cared for her, so much, but he couldn't speak it out of loud. His dignity was too high to show such weak admission.

"Do you get sick of me? If you do, then I want to break up." She silenced for a moment and gulped, "I get enough of this." She said in pace.

This time Grimmjow eyes widened. He sighed. Without turned his body, he spoke, "Then just do what you want."

Orihime shocked. She never imagined Grimmjow will let her free this easily. She gulped before whispered, "Ok." Then she ran out of the room, slammed the door while still crying.

"This is stupid." He messed her hair.

XXX

How could such trivial thing scrambled his life? Now when he had been back to himself, he could recall what had happened. She had questioned him and he just didn't accept that. Then she wanted to be free, so he was letting her fly. Of course, did she hoped that he will beg her to stay? His dignity wouldn't allow it.

No. It was not his dignity alone, but his belief that their love will never die. No!

They were part of another, infinitely. They would be like this, henceforth. Time couldn't remove this strong feeling. She wasn't be able to shake him. No way.

A week passed. He didn't hear anything about her since then. Was she serious to leave him?

He wasn't gonna cry about this. Definitely a no. And he wouldn't plead her to stay. '_If you__ decide to leave__, __I won't block you up, __girl'_. He thought.  
"But, undoubtedly you'll regret it. And come back to me. Cause ya already know, babe. That you're already bound to me!" He smirked to himself.

And he was right. Ten days since then, just ten days and seemed she was already in her limit. She hesitated entered his room, but he already tugged a smirk on his lips while he heard footsteps, and waited for her to back to his arm.

So when he saw her for the first time in forever, he couldn't help not to tease her. "Ah, already back from your stroll?"

She still silenced, didn't know how to face him.

"So, you are satisfied with your little walk?" Him teased again, while stepped closer to her.

She depleted her word everytimes he peered at her, now. Reddish streaks appeared slowly in his cheeks, she approved that she was lost, and now she was ashamed.

"_Orihime_?"

She stiffened when he said her name in that seduce tone in his husky voice. It felt like forever since she heard his voice, and she couldn't help. She missed his voice, his eyes, his hand, his hard chest, his electric blue hair, his body, his touch and HIS EVERYTHING. She missed him so much. Her reason completely wavered. It always him in her tiny façade, this whole time. How could she think to leave him even for a little time? She couldn't.

Everything about him was so alluring.

But after all of this she was sure that he would hold grudges againts her. And she didn't know what to do to get his mercy. Maybe he would not accept her to stay in his side again, maybe he would get rid of her, she completely didn't know so she kept silence. She couldn't predict what would he do next, maybe he will eat her. So, all of that bad thoughts made her stepped backward, unconsciously, when he got closer.

He lifted an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"W-what?" for the first time she spoke, she stuttered.

"You look tense." He cackled, still teased. "Why your face's so red, girl?"

"I-I am, just nervous." She flustered.

He almost dazed, for a while, then such an admission pulled another laugh from him.

She wondered, why did he laughed when she felt so awkward?

He was standing right in front of the girl, now. One hand reached her, tugged her chin.

In a flash, he managed to capture her full lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm"

She really couldn't do anything when he locked her like this, able to made her submitted her everything for this guy. Honestly, she really missed this, his kiss.

When they gasped for air, her eyes widened in surprise. There is no anger in his eyes, it was just her, or, his expression now is kind of.. longing? Did he also miss her?

When she felt his hand groped her waist, she jumped back to reality.

"A-aren't you angry?"

"Why?" he rustled.

"B-because I ran away." She claimed.

"I don't mind." He sneered.

"W-why?"

Still hold her tightly, he murmured something in her ear, made her blush. "Cause girl, don't you know you can't escape me?" He stilled to nip her ear, and continued, "_Ooh_, darling cause you _are_ already mine." He stated in deep and husky voice.

He always this unpredictable and reliable, but while ago she was restless until it felt like she was going to die. _I am just silly_. She thought.

She tilted her face, gazed at his face. Grey meet light blue. "I am… sorry." She said, sincerely.

"It was ok, I know that you'll be back, girl." He perched that cunning smile of him, once more time.

"How come?"

He chuckled. "Believe me it's only a matter of time."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Till your days and your nights get a little bit colder, you will be back to me for sure, girl." He answered, teased.

She was flushed. Her face was as red as tomato, but she nodded shyly. Then she bumped her body to him, hugged him in more affection.

"Always be mine." Said both.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

This is the first time I write a story in English so please give some comment, but don't too harsh on me.

T_T

Mind to review? Then, please type your mind.

Owh, I revised both the title and the story, but there's no different about the content.

Thanks^^

**Vika.**


End file.
